The Cat that swallowed the Quicksilver
by White Moon Howler
Summary: Pietro just got home from a terrible date only to find a very drunk, very heartbroken Kitty in a very horny mood! Rated M for a reason! Please read author's note and review!
1. Onetime thing

Author's note:

Okay Everyone! Hi!

I'd like you to know that I'm in the middle of another story, but this one just popped into my mind and I couldn't resist.

So, this is a Kitty/Pietro pairing so if you don't like it, don't read it. I'm begging you, spare me the _"Kitty's with Lance and not with Pietro!"_ comments. I know! And I have nothing against Lance, but to me it seems to be a worn out pairing. Kietro is much rarer and interesting.

**Anyhow, this story is planned to be a one shot. BUT, if you like it, I'd gladly write a complete story. 7 is my lucky number, so let's say if I get 7 reviews requesting a sequel, I will write more chapters, okay?**

P.S.: English is not my mother-language so please tolerate any slight mistakes and/or bad mixtures of British and American English. Thanks!

* * *

Pietro was on his way home. He didn't use his powers to run superfast, he was just walking. He needed to clear his head. This was the worst date he has ever been on.

The girl, Jenna, was beautiful. Tall, blond, everything he wanted in a girl. . . But man was she STUPID!

_* * * flashback * * *_

_"So, I heard you're in the basketball team!" – she said with a goofy smile._

_"Yeah, we were the champions in my old school. Do you do any sports?" – he asked._

_"Well, yeah, I just started driving!"_

_* * * end of flashback * * *_

He never thought he would dump a hottie because she wasn't smart enough. I mean brains have never been a principle to him, but this girl. . . Yeah, she over stepped the line he didn't even knew existed.

He arrived at the Brotherhood Boarding House. He took his keys from his pocket as he reached the door, but. . . it wasn't locked.

_What the hell?_ – he thought. _Did one of those losers forget to lock it again?_

He stepped in and groaned.

_"Who's there?"_ – he heard a sleepy voice from the living room. He recognized it.

_"Pryde? What are you doing here? . . .Again? At this hour? In the dark?"_ – his voice wasn't surprised, rather annoyed.

This wasn't the first time she spent the night at the Brotherhood. She was Lance's girlfriend. And Wanda's best friend, since they fought against Apocalypse back to back. Despite his father's brainwash, Wanda was still. . . choleric. But when Kitty was around, she was always calm and happy. So he, Pietro, the leader of the Brotherhood, tolerated her in the house.

But sitting in the dark, alone, that was new. And what was with her voice. She sounded kind of woozy.

He stepped into the living room and turned on the desk lamp. He did not believe what he saw!

Kitty Pryde, Little Miss _Goody Two_**-**_Shoes, Pride of the X-men, was sitting in his armchair, with Freddy's Winnie-the-Pooh glass in one hand and a half-empty bottle of whisky in the other!_

_He was standing there for like 10 seconds (which is a whole hour in Quicksilver-land) with his jaw dropped, trying to process the sight._

_Her hair was down and it was all over her face. She wore a long black shirt, probably Lance's, but it was long enough to look like a dress on her small, delicate body. And she was, no doubt, drunk as hell._

___"Jesus, woman! What do you think you're doing?"_

_"Shhh! The odders arr ashleep!"_ – she whispered.

_"Where did you get that?"_ – he asked pointing at the bottle.

_"I found it in the big room upstairs."_ – she answered in a sleepy but clearer voice. _That used to be Mystique's room. She must've left it here. _- he thought.

_"What happened?"_ – he asked as he lumped down on the couch. It's not that he cared or something, it's just he was curious what could have driven the Oh-So-Innocent Kitty Pryde to get stoned. Besides after spending hours with Jenna, he was craving for a meaningful conversation. And compared to Jenna, the drunken Kitty was a genius.

_"How was your date?"_ – she asked. She was avoiding his question.

_"Crappy."_

_"Do I know her?"_

_"Jenna."_

_"Jenna? Jenna Peterson? Cheerleader Jenna?"_ – she asked amazed.

_"Yeah. Why?"_

_"You're a pedophile."_ – she said plainly.

_"What?"_

_"She has the IQ of a kindergartner."_ – she chuckled.

_"So? She's hot! That's what matters to me!"_

_"Then way did you say it was crappy?"_ – she asked grinning. He smirked.  
He was right. She was smarter with half of her brain then Jenna with her whole.

_"Your turn."_ – he said. _"Who died?"_

Her smile faded and she looked down.

_"Me and Lance did."_

_"You guys broke up?"_ – he asked in a surprised yet soft voice.

_"It wasn't exactly a breakup. It was a dump. . . and I was the dumpee."_ – she closed her eyes and took another sip of the Winnie Pooh glass.

_"I never thought HE would dump YOU. He was always trying to be 'good enough' for you."_

_"Well maybe that was the problem."_ – she said looking at him. _"He put me on a pedestal I couldn't match."_

_"What went wrong?"_ – he asked, his voice so commiserating it even surprised him.

_"Sex."_ – she said plainly. He blinked in surprise.

_"What?"_ – he asked completely dumbfounded.

_"Can you believe it?"_ – she asked with a bitter chuckle. _"He was begging me to give in. . . since I've known him. . . and when I finally did. . . he dumped me after two months. . . for not being the same innocent girl he fell in love with."_ – Pietro was so surprised, he forgot to breath.

_Oh, Lance, you idiot!_ – he thought looking down at his feet. - _You have no sense for women!_

_"He called me over tonight."_ – she went on _– "Had his way with me one last time, and then shoved the whole thing in my face, and then he took the car and pissed off!"_ – he noticed that her breathing became uneven.  
_"He said I should just stay and think about it. An-and. . ." _– her voice got higher _". . . and that he won't be back till morning so I could just have my time!"_ – now she's shaking too. Pietro was sure it was a matter of seconds she would start to cry. But to his surprise she just took a swing from the bottle. Then she looked at him dryly.

_"What do you think?"_ – she asked. Her voice was steady and demanding this time.

_"You shouldn't have slept with him."_ – he said plainly, looking away. She grinned.

_"See? You're just like him."_ – Kitty said. She put the bottle and the glass down the floor. He looked up at her as she got off the armchair and walked towards him.  
_"I'm not a saint. I wasn't gonna stay a virgin forever."_ – she said smiling. She sat down on the coffee table so that now they were face to face. She leaned closer to him.  
_"Let's get rid of that pedestal!"_ - she whispered into his ear and gently licked his lobe.

Pietro jumped back on the couch. He froze and his face was all red. He really didn't know where to put this. She was smiling at him slyly. She put her hands on his knees, and slipped off the table to the floor between his legs.  
_"I'm tired of being handled like an innocent child. I'm tired of the expectations. I'm tired of the dumbfounded faces people give me when I do something opprobrious, or just simply say: Fuck! "_

Pietro couldn't help but wince at the dirty talk. She wasn't herself. She wasn't the geeky x-man as he knew her. She was. . . damn hot!. . . No! Not hot! Drunk! For god's sake, she would never flirt with him is she was sober.  
_"Kitty. . ."_ – he started, but he was cut off by her hands sliding slowly up from his knees to his thighs. He couldn't help but gasp, which made her smile naughtier.

_"You're drunk."_ – he tried again.

_"So? Since when does that bother Bayville's number one womanizer Pietro Maximoff? Come on! You hook up with drunken bimbos all the time!"_

_"You're not a bimbo!"_ – he almost yelled, and he didn't really know why but it upset him.

_"Since when do you care?"_ – she raised her eyebrow.

_"I-I. . .uh" – _he mumbled.

_Right, I don't care._ – he thought. – _Why would I? She's obviously willing. And it's obviously a onetime thing. And she's. . ._

He looked down at her. Her long, chestnut brown hair was graceful like silk. She looked much more mature without the ponytail. Her sky-blue eyes glistering in the dim light. . .

He never really liked her. She was always rigid, and bossy, and geeky.

She slowly brushed her hair back from her face with her fingers in the most sensual way he has ever seen.  
_She's not geeky now._ – he thought.

She smiled at him, and gently stroked his thigh with her finger once more.  
_She's not bossy now._

And then she pushed herself up and climbed on his lap with her legs on each side of him.  
_She's definitely not rigid now!_

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. He placed his hands on her hips. She leaned closer and gently pushed her lips against his. It started as a soft kiss, but after a few seconds she deepened it by grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. They were both moaning lowly against each other's mouths'.

They only took time to breathe for the milliseconds their lips parted to change position. She pushed her body against his and started to move slightly up and down.

This was it for him! He jumped up, still holding her tight, turned around and tumbled down on the couch without breaking the kiss. Now she was underneath him. He felt her crossing her legs around his waist. He was running his hand up and down her slim body, stroking her thighs, grabbing her ass, gripping her breasts and she was moaning in pleasure.

He pushed his hips against hers. She broke the kiss as she gasped when she felt his sensation between her thighs.

She slid her hands down the sides of his back and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. He sat up so she could quickly slip it off of him. It was his turn. He roughly ripped Lance's shirt off her and threw it to the other side of the room. She was wearing no bra, only her panties. It drove him wild. He jumped at her and violently pushed her back on the couch.

He was biting her neck passionately while he kept massaging her bare breasts.

At first, her fingers were tangling in his silver hair, then she started to undo his belt. When she was done she pulled it out and threw it on the floor. He looked down at her. She smiled at him naughtily, grabbed his pants and phased it off of him. He shivered. It was a funny feeling, but it turned him on more.

His hands wandered down to her panties, he removed them, right before his.

Now there was nothing in his way, and it took a whole lot of willpower not to slam into her immediately.

She cupped his face, pulled it closer to hers and kissed him.  
_"Don't hold back!"_ – she whispered. She didn't need to say it twice!

He entered her. She tilted her head back and moaned loudly. He closed his eyes as he felt her tightness around him.  
_"Moooove!"_ – she purred. He started to thrust her, each move making them both moan. He quickly found the right rhythm. She was scratching his back and biting his neck in pleasure. His moves became more intensive and she spread her legs wider so he could reach her better.

He propped up his feet against the armrest of the couch to bring more force into the thrusts.

She moaned. He could tell she was close.

_"Oh, Pietro! Pietro! Don't stop!. . . Please! Don't ever stop!"_ – she gasped in ecstasy. Pietro completely lost control at this point. He started to knock her faster and faster. . . and faster. He was obviously using his powers without noticing.  
_"Oh God, Kitty! Kitty! Kitty!"_ – he screamed.

She has never felt like this before. Her body was violently shaking from his speed and the pleasure was like a smouldering explosion as they got closer, and closer, and closer. . .

Suddenly their bodies twitched, and they both came at the same time screaming from indulgence.

They were just lying there, breathing heavy, clinging on each other as it was the only thing that kept them alive.

_"Wow!"_ - she whispered as she nuzzled up to his chest and fell asleep.

_"Yeah, wow__."_ – he smiled.

He looked down at her sleeping form and stroked her hair.

_"I wonder how "wow" you'll find it in the morning when you're sober?" _– he said. Then he pulled her closer, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

So? What do you think? Shall I keep it as a one-shot or continue? Review!


	2. The next morning

**A/N:**

Yay! I got the 7 comments!

Thank you guys! I really started to feel like going on! So here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: The next morning**

Kitty woke up the following morning. She didn't open her eyes; she felt dizzy and didn't really know about her surroundings since she was only half-awake. She felt something warm and soft under her body. She found it nice so she cozied up to it. This movement caused the warm thing to take a deep breath and yawn.

Kitty's eyes snapped open and she pushed herself up to face the source of the noise. Pietro looked down at her and smirked.  
_"Mornin'! "_ - he said sleepily. They were lying on the couch, tangled up in each other.

Kitty looked around the room. She noticed the whiskey bottle next to the armchair, and their cloths on the floor. _Wait, what?_ She pulled away from Pietro's arms; so now she was sitting on his belly; and noticed that they were both completely naked!

If that wasn't enough, she had a terrible headache. She rubbed her forehead and grumbled. Pietro put his hands behind his head and chuckled.  
_"Hangover, sweetheart?"_

_"Oh, please, don't talk so loud!"_ - she burred causing him to smirk again. She didn't freak out as he thought she would. This meant that she probably won't accuse him of taking advantage on her when she was drunk. That was a relief.

He suddenly heard a buzzing noise from outside. Kitty didn't seem to notice. He wanted to look out of the window, so he sat up quickly. She almost slipped off the couch.  
_"Hey! What. . . ?"_ - she started but was cut off by Pietro.

_"It's Lance!"_ - he said as he saw the green jeep pulling over. Now Kitty was starring out the window with wide eyes.

Pietro quickly summed up the situation. He, the leader of the Brotherhood; and Kitty Pryde, member of the enemy a.k.a. the X-men; were completely naked on the couch, in an unmistakable position, while her recent ex; fellow Brotherhood member with the anger management issues, and the power to literally bring the house down; was on his way there. Conclusion: Trouble! Need to get out of here ASAP!

He jumped up, put on his jeans, slung Kitty over his shoulder, grabbed their cloths around the couch, and the bottle; just in case; and ran up to his room. He gently threw Kitty on his bed and locked the door. All this in less than three seconds.  
_"What the hell was that?"_ - Kitty asked confused.

_"Shhhh."_ - he hissed and put his ear against the door. Kitty got off his bed and joined him. They heard Lance open the door, and closing it. Then silence.  
_"He's probably in the kitchen."_ - Pietro said. Kitty nodded.

_"Crap!"_ - she said.

_"What?"_

_"My clothes are still in Lance's room! I need to get them before he gets there!"_ - she reached for the doorknob, but before she could turn it, they heard a loud slam form the hallway. They put their ears back against the door. Someone was obviously in the hallway. Then another loud slam.  
_"Damn it, Toad! Don't slam the damn door so damn loud so damn early!"_ - they heard Freddy's voice.

_"Sorry, yo! I was just hungry and couldn't sleep any longer!"_ - Toad answered. _"You wanna come eat?"_ - he said teasingly. Yeah, to Fred, this was a tease.

_"What do we have?"_ - Freddy asked.

_"Some cereals, jam, beacon. . ."_

_"I vote for beacon!"_ - Freddy said.

_"No, Wanda doesn't like that! I wanna make my darling a nice breakfast!"_ - he said in a languorous tone.

_"What does that have to do with me?"_ - Freddy complied.

Kitty looked at Pietro.  
_"How long do you think this is gonna take?"_ - she whispered.

_"It's Fred and Toad and they're talking about food and Wanda. I'd say about an hour."_ - he said. Kitty sighed and walked back to Pietro's bed. He watched her as she lumped down on the bed, with her uncovered breasts bouncing from the sudden move. She looked up at him. His eyes were wide open, his face was entirely red and he couldn't take his eyes off of her chest.

Kitty followed his eyes down to her naked breasts and quickly wrapped her arms around herself.  
_"Who do you think you're gloating at, perv?"_ - she asked angrily. Her face was now flushed too.

_"Don't tell me you're embarrassed after last night, woman!"_ - he smirked. _"And why would I be a perv?"_ - he asked as he started to walk over to her. _"How could I turn away when a pretty girl like you is jumping up and down on my bed, completely naked?"_

_"I wasn't jumping up and down."_ - she muttered avoiding his gaze, but she didn't miss the compliment.

He sat in front of her on the floor, just like she did last night, but cross-legged. She still couldn't look him in the eyes. He grabbed her panties from the floor and smoothly slid it back on her. He seemed to be skilled at this. She finally looked at him.

He was so damn handsome! His hair was morning-messy, not the usual backswept style. His sea-blue eyes wide with excitement about her embarrassment. His naked, muscular, yet slim bust. And that trademark grin of his. He was a ladykiller. She always knew that about him, but somehow she never really noticed it before.

He grabbed her by her knees and pulled her down to his lap. She tried to push away but he wrapped his arms around her tightly.  
_"What are you doing?"_ - she asked when he leaned down and started to nuzzle against her neck and shoulder.

_"Morning cuddle."_ - he purred to her ear. She tried to push away again but without any serious intention. If she really wanted to escape she could've just phased out of his embrace.

But it felt so nice. She let go of her chest (that she was covering with her arms) and hugged him. Since his lips were now kissing her collarbone she could bury her face into his hair. He smelled good.

She pulled back and dig her fingers in his hair causing him to look up at her. They lingered in each other's eyes for a second, than they kissed. The kiss was passionate.

Pietro though about pushing her on his bed and take her again, but before he could've carried it out there was a loud knock on the door. They broke the kiss, but not the embrace.  
_"Pietro!"_ - it was Lance's voice.

_"What?"_ - he yelled back. The doorknob started to move and Kitty gave a start but nothing happened. Right, Pietro locked it the minute they got here.  
_"I said 'What', not 'Come in'!"_ - Pietro said grinning down at her. She smiled back.

_"Did I wake you up?"_

_"Let's say yes!"_

_"Sorry! Have you seen Kitty?"_

_"No, I haven't seen your girlfriend, except in my wet dream you just woke me from!"_ - he joked. Kitty slightly punched him on his shoulder.

_"Ha ha, very funny!"_ - said Lance sarcastically.

_"Maybe she went home. What makes you think she's still here?"_ - he asked.

_"She must be, her clothes are still in my room."_ - Kitty and Pietro looked at each other flustered. He didn't know what to answer. Than it just popped into his mind: _what would I say if I really didn't know where she was?_  
_"Then good luck finding her!"_ - brilliant answer - he thought.

_"Geez man, thanks for your help!"_ - Lance said sarcastically then walked away.

Now that this was done, Pietro leaned in for another kiss, but Kitty pulled away. Pietro looked at her in concern.  
_"Now I can't get my clothes back for sure!"_ - she said rubbing her temporal. _"I think you left his shirt downstairs."_ - she said. He looked around and really. When he took it off of her the other night, he threw it across the room, because he didn't wanted anything to represent Lance's late-propertyright around them when they were about to do what they did on the couch.  
_"I can't just walk into his room half naked! I can't even go out to the hallway since everybody's awake now."_

_"Borrowing one of my shirts wouldn't be a good idea either. Everyone would know it's mine and they'd figure out what happened. . . Wait! I got it!"_ - he told her. _"Wanda! Her room's next to mine."_ - he said pointing at the wall on his right. _"You just phase over to her ask for some clothes!"_

This seemed to be a good idea.  
_"Wait, what do I say to her?"_ - she asked.

_"Can I borrow some clothes?"_ - he asked with a puzzled face not really understanding what she meant.

_"No, dummy, how will I explain to her why I came half naked from her brother's room early in the morning begging for clothes?"_

_"Oh. . . I don't know. Figure out something. She's probably still asleep anyway."_

_"Okay."_ - she said and got off of his lap. He grunted in annoyance for the loss. She walked over to the wall that separated his room from Wanda's and turned back to him.

_"Wish me luck!"_ - she said. He smiled and showed up his fingers crossed. She smiled back and stepped through the wall.

Wanda was sitting on her bed halfway to pull up one of her socks. She was starring at Kitty with a shocked expression. Kitty's face was crimson red while she tried to cover her chest with her arms. She really thought Wanda was gonna be asleep. After Toad and Freddy slamming their doors? Figures.

_Crap! I should've made a plan!_ - she thought. _But no wonder I can't think straight, I mean it's 7 am and I'm hangover. . . Oh, these are great excuses, but this doesn't help now! She's starring at me! I should say something! Say something, Kitty! Say something! Say something!_  
_"Hi, Wanda!" - Great, Kitty, good thinking._ - she thought sarcastically. Wanda remained frozen for another couple of seconds. Then she narrowed her eyes and pointed at Kitty.  
_"Why the hell are you naked?"_

_"Oh, I was just wondering if you could lend me some clothes."_

_"I figured that, but WHY are you naked?"_

_"Because I spilled juice over my clothes?"_ - she rather asked then said. She couldn't think straight, she didn't know if her alibi was okay or not.

_"You spilled juice on your clothes, and then you decided the undress in the kitchen, and came up to me for clothes naked. . . Through Pietro's room. . . Naked."_ - she said slowly and suspiciously. Kitty nodded goofily.

_"Kitty, are you drunk?"_

_"Funny you should mention!"_ - she said smiling weakly.

_"What? Kitty! What the hell happened? Did you cheat on Lance with Pietro?"_

_"No!"_ - she yelled angrily. Of course she wasn't really mad at Wanda, just the situation.  
_"Lance broke up with me last night! And not the nice way."_ - she said sadly and sat down on the chair next to the dressing table. Wanda's face softened.

_"What happened?"_ - she asked again this time more gently. Kitty sighed.

_"He called me over. I came over. We had sex. Then he said I'm not the sweet, innocent girl he fell in love with anymore, and so he dumped me."_

_"I'm so sorry, honey."_ - said Wanda gently. _"And what about the Pietro thing?"_

_"Oh, yeah! Here comes the drunk part!"_ - she chuckled. The thought apparently cheered her up, there was no sign of the sadness she had before. Wanda raised her eyebrow. _"Lance pissed off because he didn't want to throw me out and I obviously wasn't in the state to go home. He thought I needed some time. You and the others were already asleep and Pietro was on a date. A crappy one according to him by the way. So I wandered around the house and found a bottle of whiskey in the big room. . ."_

_"Mystique's room."_ - Wanda said.

_"Yeah. So I thought if I drink it, it would make me feel better."_

_"And did it?"_

_"No. But Pietro did."_ - she said, and tried not to smile, but she failed.

_"Aha."_ - said Wanda sulkily.

_"Oh, come on, Wanda!"_ - Kitty mewled.

_"I know I'm not very good at this friendship-code thing, or whatever, that you worship so much. But isn't one of the rules that you do not hook up with your friends' relatives?"_ - Wanda frowned at her.

_"Well, yeah, but. . . "_ - she didn't how to finish the sentence. Wanda looked hurt. Kitty knew this wasn't about Pietro. This was about her, Kitty, who betrayed her.

Wanda crossed her legs, and starred into empty space. Kitty felt terrible. She was the last person she wanted to hurt. How could she recompense this?

Well, she did have one idea. She used this trick on Logan every time he was mad at her. It was worth a try. She hopped off the chair and crawled over to Wanda on all four. When she got there, she sat next to her leg, put her chin on Wanda's knee and stared up at her. Wanda looked down at her. She made the innocent puppy dog face _a la Kitty Pryde_. Her big blue eyes full of regret, begging for forgiveness. Wanda's expression softened. Time for the big gun! Her bottom lip started to flutter and she started to whine like a sad little puppy.

_"Oh, god!"_ - Wanda giggled. _"I forgive you! Okay? Just stop it!"_ - Kitty was so happy her trick had worked she threw her arms around Wanda and hugged her tight. She looked up at her face, and noticed that Wanda was all red.  
_"What's wrong, Wanda?"_ - she asked, afraid that she might still be mad at her.

_"You're still not wearing anything."_ - she said. Kitty looked down at her naked chest and pulled away with a shriek.

_"I am so sooo sorry, Wanda!"_

_"Forget it! It's okay. . . But really, forget it!"_

While all this was happening Pietro took a shower, get dressed and had breakfast. And he didn't even have to strain himself. Now he was sitting on the couch watching Lance as he peeked under the armchair prone position.  
_"Dude! There's no way she's there! She doesn't even fit in there."_ - Pietro said rolling his eyes.

_"She can phase you know!"_ - Lance frowned.

_"Right, she phased inside the armchair, to hide from you. . . "_ - he said sarcastically. _" Why again?"_

_"I did something stupid last night."_ - Lance said in a low voice. Pietro froze.

_"Something stupid?"_ - he asked starring at the floor.

_"What the. . .!"_ - Lance yelled. Pietro snapped his head up.

_"What?"_

_"My shirt! It was here behind the TV! Kitty was wearing it! How did it get here? That means she's naked now!"_

_"I'm not naked!"_ - both guys turn to the stairs. "_I slept in Wanda's room by the way."_ -she said.

Their jaws dropped when they saw Kitty. Her hair was down, but not as messy as last night. She was wearing Wanda's leather mini skirt, a deep purple corset with black lace on the décolletage part and simple, black pumps. Pierto and Lance never noticed how long her legs were before.

She looked so hot it was criminal!

There was a minute of awkward silence. Well, awkward to Kitty, the guys didn't even notice they froze.  
_"Well,. . . "_ - she said breaking the silence, and causing both boys to snap out of their trance. _". . . I gotta go."_

_"No! Wait!"_ - Lance yelled losing control of his own voice. He pulled out his car keys from his pocket. _"Let me give you a ride! I wanted to talk to you about something."_

Kitty raised her eyebrow.  
_"Really? Well, I don't want to talk to you about anything for a while now."_

_"But. . . "_ - he tried again.

_"I said no Lance!"_ - she yelled.

_"But you can't just walk home! It's too far." _- he tried again.

_"I'll give her a ride!"_ - said Wanda. They didn't notice her getting down the stairs. She used her powers to pull Lance's key from his hand.

_"Okay, thanks! Let's go then!"_ - Kitty turned to Wanda. Then she leaned towards the kitchen and yelled. _"Bye Freddy! Bye Toad!"_

_"See ya Kitty!"_ - they yelled back in chorus. Then she turned to Pietro with sly smile.

_"Maximoff."_

_"Pryde."_ - he grinned back.

Then she walked out the door with Wanda, slamming the door on Lance's confused face.

* * *

A/N:

So? How was it? Good? Bad? What you expected? Better? Worse?

Please review!


	3. Twotime thing

**A/N:**

Hey!

Sorry it took so long to upload. ^_^'

But I finished my other story, so aside from my home assignments, written tests and coming up exams, this story got my full attention. . . . Oh, god! I'm not gonna finish it any time soon, am I? :(

* * *

**Chapter Three: Two-time thing**

Wanda dropped Kitty off at the Institute. She sneaked back, quickly changed to her pyjamas and went to bed. The moment her head touched the pillow the alarm clock started to ring. Rogue, her roommate, turned it off and turned to Kitty.

_"What time did you get home last night?"_ - she asked. (A/N: I'm not going to toil with accents, since English is a foreign language to me. It's pretty hard.)

_"I arrived just a minute ago."_ - she said tiredly.

Rogue was her best friend at the Institute. Like Wanda was at the Boardinghouse. She was the only one who knew about her late night visits, and she covered for her.

Rogue noticed her cloths (well, Wanda's cloths) on the chair. She got up and picked up the leather mini.  
_"Wow, that's nice!"_

_"Oh, I thought you'd like it. It's Wanda's."_ - said Kitty, still lying in bed.

_"Why were you wearing Wanda's clothes?"_

_"That's a long story."_

_"Oh god, tell me Lance didn't tear yours off of you!"_

_"No! Jeez, Rogue! We're not animals, you know! And FYI Lance and I are over!"_

_"You guys broke up last night? Then why did you come home so late?"_

_"Uhm. . . "_ - she hesitated at first but decided to tell the whole story to her.

Rogue listened to her carefully, and by the end of the story her mouth was dropped, and Kitty wasn't sure if she was breathing.

_"Rogue?"_

_"A Brotherhood guy? Again? Kitty, I. . . I. . . I don't believe you!"_

_"Why? Are you mad at me now? Lance was a total jerk! And Pietro was. . . "_

_"Pietro was there?"_

_"Well, yeah. But he's not that bad, you know. At least he's. . . nice-" _- Rogue raised an eyebrow -_ " - to me."_ - she said weakly.

_"Oh, damn straight he's nice to the girl in his bed."_

_"On his couch!"_ - she corrected her.

_"Oh! Thanks for that mental-image, Kit! He's not nice! He's a womanizing, egocentric, douche. . . MAGNETO JUNIOR!"_

_"Rogue! Chill! It's not that I'm dating him now! It was a onetime thing! Really! Nothing serious."_

_"For some reason, when I look at you I can't stop thinking about the refrain of that 'Bowling for Soup' song: 'Girl all the bad guys want'."_

_"Ha ha. Very funny!"_

_"Seriously, Kitty. You only have eyes for criminals!"_

_"Look who's talking, Mrs. Wanted-Thief!"_ - she teased.

_"I AM NOT INTO GAMBIT!"_ - Rogue yelled.

_"Fine. Can we just drop it? I'd like to take a nap."_ - she said and buried her face into her soft pillow.

_"It's Saturday. Aren't you working today?"_ - asked Rogue as she did her bed. Kitty snapped her head up.

_"Oh, shussh! Right! What time is it? Damn!"_ - she quickly gathered her 'uniform' and headed to the bathroom.

After she took a shower, brushed her teeth and got dressed she was starring into the mirror. Damn, that uniform looked stupid!

She worked at a Café called 'Morning Shine' and she had to wear this ridiculous waitress uniform, she'd rather describe as waitress 'costume'. It was a frilled pink nightmare with a white apron and a white, lace maid headband.

She looked like a mixture of a Victorian porcelain doll and the innocent yet perky main character of some japanese anime. She hated it. But she needed the money to finance her shopping tours at the mall. Her dad cut her pocket money when she started dating Lance. She couldn't blame him on that, Lance almost killed her parents back then in Chicago. Maybe now that they broke up her dad would relent.

She decided she liked the halfway-up hairstyle so she stuck with it.

Logan drove her to Morning Shine today with the jeep. She entered the Café and walked over to the schedule.

_"Oh, no!"_ - she yelled.

_"Hey, Kitty! What's wrong?"_ - asked her friend and colleague, Molly.

_"We're in the same shift with Jenna today!"_ - she wined.

Yes, Jenna, Pietro's date for yesterday. Kitty hated her. She was always wining about something, she was an idiot, she couldn't memorize a simple order correctly and she was an arrogant bitch. Today Kitty was going to be stuck with her for 8 long hours!

Just then Jenna walked in. She looked at Kitty and Molly, gave them an arrogant frown and walked to the counter.

_"And good morning to you too, Jenna!"_ - said Molly sarcastically.

Kitty got tables 4, 5 and 6 as usually. She was hoping this would be an easy day. She drunk her coffee and took some aspirins, but the hangover was still in her a little.

They opened the store and the costumers slowly started to arrive. They served brunch and cakes aside from coffee of course.

The day did go well for Kitty at first. Jenna avoided her, she didn't drop anything, and the costumers were polite. She walked up to the counter.  
_"One espresso to table 4!"_ - she told Molly.

_"Coming right up!. . . Uh, Kitty, new costumer at table 6!"_ - Kitty turned around and sighed deeply. She walked over to table 6.

_"What can I get you, Lance?"_ - she asked annoyed.

_"Kitty, I just wanted to talk to you."_

_"I'm working here, Lance! Order something or get the hell out!"_ - she whispered angrily.

_"That's a nice way to handle your costumers, yo!"_ - she turned to the door and saw Toad hopping towards her. Behind him were Fred and Pietro. They sat down to Lance's table. Kitty's eyes met Pietro's. He quickly winked at her. She slightly blushed. Right now she was awfully grateful for her ugly uniform. Her blush wasn't so obvious thanks to the pink dress.

_"Hey, Guys!"_ - she said with a small smile. She noticed Pietro looking her over.

_"You've got a problem with my uniform, Maximoff?"_ - she asked with a raised eyebrow.

_"Nah, it's cool. You'd fit great into a porn scene."_ - he smirked.

_"Shut up, Pietro!"_ - yelled Lance, completely misreading his flirt as an offence. _"You look lovely, Kitty!"_

_"Honey Pie! You came to see me!"_ - squealed Jenna in an annoyingly high voice as she noticed them. Pietro gulped.

_"Damn it!"_ - he whispered. Kitty raised an eyebrow.

_" 'Honey Pie'?"_ - she asked with a chuckle. Jenna pushed her aside.

_"I was afraid you were sick or something. Our date ended so early last night."_

_"Well, I do have a little headache now."_ - he said.

_"Shall I get you something?"_ - she asked and put her hand on his. Pietro tensed. He looked at Kitty and to his surprise her face was all red and she was frowning. Was she jealous? The idea was too appealing to him. Not that he wanted to make her jealous, he just enjoyed that she would get jealous.

_"This is my table, Jenna!"_ - Kitty stated. Then she looked at Lance. _"Second thought, you can have it."_

_"Good. You finally learnt where your place is, Pryde!"_

Kitty rolled her eyes, then turned on her heals and walked away. Lance jumped up and went after her. He grabbed her elbow.

_"Please, Kitty! Just hear me out!"_ - she snapped her arm out of his grab.

_"Okay, fine!"_ - she turned to the counter. _"Molly, I'll be back in five!"_

She grabbed Lance's arm and pulled him to the backdoor. Pietro watched them disappear. He's heart sink. He didn't like the feeling. But why should he care what Pryde and Lance does. He doesn't! It's not like he cares about her! She's such a. . . such a. . . Damn! He couldn't think even of a single biting word!

_"PIETRO!"_ - yelled Toad.

_"What?"_ - he asked annoyed.

_"Stop that!"_ - said Toad pointing at Pietro's hand. He just noticed that he'd been unknowingly tapping on the table with his finger superfast. It sounded like machine-gun.

_"What's the matter, Honey Pie?"_ - asked Jenna with concern.

_"Nothing! Just get me a Sprite Zero!"_

Lance and Kitty were talking in the alley behind the café.

_"I'm sorry, Pretty Kitty! I've been a jerk! Please, let's just forget it! I love you!"_ - he said holding her hand. Kitty pulled out of his grab.

_"No, Lance' I'm not gonna act like nothing happened! You said you wanted us to be over! Now we're over!"_

_"We're not over! We can't be over! We've been together for more than a year now! You can't just get over it from one day to another!"_

_"I can and I did! Lance, listen. Ever since we. . . got closer, you've been acting different around me. I mean, of course, people change as the relationship develops but. . . everytime you looked at me I felt. . . wrong. You wanted it but you didn't like to think of me as. . . a woman. You felt guilty everytime and that made me feel uncomfortable too! It's not working!"_

_"Kitty please! I love you!"_ - he's eyes started to tear up and Kitty's heart sink. She suddenly felt guilty for being with Pietro. It happened too soon, though Lance has already broken up with her then. But this isn't about Pietro right now. She's not going to give Lance fake hope, even if he's begging for it.

_"I'm sorry, Lance, but that's just not enough. It's not working. I like you. I really do. And I'm not mad at you. But this can't go on."_

Lance closed his eyes and leant against the wall with a deep sigh. Kitty squeezed his shoulder.

_"I'm sorry."_ - and with that she walked back into the building. She noticed only Toad and Fred were sitting at the table. Freddy was eating a whole chocolate cake; Toad was just drinking his Pepsi.

_"Hey, guys! What happened to Speedy?"_

_"He hit the road."_ - said Fred. _"He said he wanted go to the park to play basketball or something. . . . But I think the waitress girl annoyed the crap out of him."_

_"Yeah, that's Jenna. If you need anything. . . "_

_"Yeah, yeah, thanks, Kitty."_

It was Jenna's job to close tonight. But she had some _'urgent family matter'_ and had to leave early. Again. Kitty got the honor of taking her place, so she had to come back for another two hours.

It was 9:13 pm. It was okay to stay out late as long as it was about her job.

She let down the shutters and started to put the chairs on the tables. She heard a quick knocking on the door.

_"We're closed!"_ - she yelled tiredly.

_"No shit, Pryde! The shutters and the close sign didn't give it away!"_

_"Pietro?"_ - she run to the door and opened it. It was him. He was grinning. _"What are you doing here?"_

He stepped in and closed the door behind him.

_"I went home."_ - he said.

_"Again: Why are you here?"_

_"I'll get there, Pryde. Patience."_ - Kitty couldn't believe Quicksilver was telling HER to be patient.

_"So I went home, and I found Lance on the couch watching Casablanca! I thought that was weird, so I asked him what was wrong. He told me you two are over for good!"_

_"Yes. Why? What did you think? We'll just get back together like nothing happened?"_

_"YEAH!"_ - he yelled as it was the most obvious thing in the world. _"I saw you two heading to the backdoor and I figured. . . I don't know! That you'll give it another try or something." _- the last words came out as mumbling. She smirked.

_"You jealous?"_ - she teased.

_"NO! No, I'm never jealous! I'm the Quicksilver, babe!"_ - he said with his charming grin.

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

_"Though, I've gotta admit, this uniform does keep my attention occupied." _

She smiled and put her hands on his arms. He leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers. She gently bit his bottom lip and slightly pulled on it.

_"Oh, I like that."_ - he whispered. The kiss slowly deepened and became more and more intense. Pietro backed Kitty to the table they were sitting that morning. Table 6. Then he pushed her down on it.

His lips moved from her lips to her delicate neck. He started biting it fiercely. She moaned at each bite.

He felt her hand around his flies and he had to pull away from her neck for some air. She took the opportunity and bit his neck just as hard as he did to her.

_"Fuck, Pryde!"_ - he yelled in pleasure.

_"I'm about to."_ - she said with a naughty grin.

_"You wanna play, Baby Kitty? Game on then!"_

They got rid of their clothes as fast as they could (which was pretty fast considering one of them had superspeed and the other could just phase them out!)

Kitty yelped as he entered.

Their bodies fitted together perfectly and they put pressure into every single move. Pietro was rough. Just like the first time. He couldn't help it, she was driving him crazy. Not that she minded it. She wanted him as close as possible as hard as possible.

Their senses were full with each other. Their gusts, the touch of their sweaty skin, the taste of the kisses, the sound of the moans.

His thrusts speeded up and her legs were helplessly wobbling. She grabbed his silver hair and pulled his lips to hers. That wasn't an ordinary kiss; they were biting each other's lips and tongue fiercely.

Kitty broke the kiss when she needed to breathe. Her body started to quiver and she couldn't stop moaning.

_"Pietro!. . . I'm. . . I'm. . . almost. . . YES!"_ - she shrieked.

_"God, baby, you're squeezing me! So . . . fucking. . . good! Aaah!"_ - he grabbed her waist and gave his final thrust. Then he huddled up against her.

They were just lying there in silence. His head was resting on her chest and she was playing with his hair. It felt good. Too good. It was new to Kitty to match someone so well in bed, but she had no idea it was new to Pietro too. It was. It bothered him a little. She was the enemy after all. But he didn't want to think about it.

It was only physical, just a onetime . . . oops, TWO-time thing. That's what they were both certain of.

For now. . .

* * *

**A/N:**

I'm not sure if "For now." is correct here. I mean the story is in past tense. Should I correct it to "For the time being" or what?

Please help me out on this! And don't forget to review!

Bye :)


	4. DAMMIT!

**Chapter Four: DAMMIT!**

* * *

Monday morning. Kitty ran down the stairs to catch her ride to school. She wanted to go with Scott rather than Jean. She was afraid that Jean's power would 'slip' out of control and she'd accidentally read Kitty's mind.

And Kitty's mind was filled with the silver haired speedy right now. Well, technically he has been on her mind nonstop since their first night. She hadn't heard from him since that Saturday night at the Café. They didn't agree on anything. They didn't give each other their phone numbers, nor did they ask for it. He helped her finish with the closing, gave her a goodbye kiss and left. Then she called Logan to pick her up.

She ran to the kitchen, quickly drank a glass of juice and grabbed a muffin. Ororo was the only one in the there.  
_"You're a little late, Kitty."_

_"I know! I'm sorry! Bye!"_ – and with that she ran out. Scott was about to start the car when she got to the garage. Rouge, Evan and Kurt were there too. So Jean took the new recruits. Kitty was relieved. Of course she knew no one would offend her privacy by reading her mind at the Institute. Not on purpose. The Professor was okay, but Jean's power was still a little unstable. There was a chance that she'd overhear her thoughts.

At the Brotherhood. . .

Pietro was lying on his back on the couch. The others were getting ready. They were late so everyone was in a rush. Everyone except for Pietro and Lance. Pietro was never late; he got ready in a minute. Lance on the other hand was just too depressed to care.

Pietro looked at Lance. He was sitting in the armchair, watching TV. Or rather just starring at the screen. He looked devastated. Pietro felt a little guilty. Not that they were best friends or anything. But they were team mates. They fought on the same side, back to back, against anyone his father told them to. And he just laid his girl. TWICE!

Well, Kitty wasn't his girl anymore, and it's not like he loves her. It was just a fling, right? Pietro's thoughts wandered back to Kitty; for like the thousandth time since Saturday. How beautiful she looked when her hair was messy. And when she smiled at him with that naughty smile. How she smelled like blackberries and lilies. And her skin was so smooth and. . . _DAMMIT! Don't go there, Maximoff!_ – he thought to himself. Lance would kill him if he knew what he was thinking. Not to mention his father! He didn't even want to think about what he would do to Kitty. . . No! Who cares? Pietro certainly doesn't! She's just a girl, for crying out loud! Pietro Maximoff never lets a girl under his skin! Never! Not even if she's flexible like a cat! And can be gentle and rough at the same time. And when she looks at him with those angelic eyes and -_ DAMMIT!_ – he growled mentally.

_"What's wrong, dude?"_ – asked Toad as he entered the room. Pietro looked up and realized Lance was looking at him too with a puzzled face. He must've growled aloud.

_"Nothing! Nothing's wrong! I'm just. . . what takes you guys so long?"_

_"Nothing. We're ready. Calm down, Pietro! Don't need to be always so impatient_!" – said Wanda from the door. _"Let's go!"_

School went by pretty slow for both Kitty and Pietro. They had no classes together that day. The only time they met was at lunch. Pietro was sitting with the Brotherhood at their table. He kept scanning the cafeteria looking for Kitty. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and the more he thought about her the harder it got to tell himself he didn't care. He wanted her. That was obvious by now. But he still wouldn't admit it. He told himself: _I just want to kiss her. Just one more time. What's a little kiss after all we've done? Nothing! I could totally close this 'thing' down with a final kiss. Right. A closure. I'd just kiss her once more. Her beautiful, pink lips. They taste like blackberries. And I could smell her hair one last time. Just a little. I would hold her close, and she'd press her perky breasts against me and – DAMMIT!_

Kitty entered the cafeteria just then. Pietro nervously sat up on his seat. She looked beautiful. She was walking with Rogue towards their usual table. Her hair was halfway-up, like last time. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a dark turquoise tank top and a tiny, tight black vest. She looked smoking hot! She also wore a turquoise scarf. Pietro grinned. He knew why she was wearing it. He didn't go easy on her neck last time. Must be full with hickeies and bite marks. Suddenly he felt a kick under the table. He swallowed a yelp and turned his attention back to the table. Wanda was giving him a dude-get-yourself-together look. He realized he's been starring at Kitty with and obviously (not to mention awkward) horny expression. Lucky to him, only Wanda noticed. He gave her a thanks-and-sorry look.

Kitty noticed him too. She and Rogue sat to their usual table. The other X-men were already there. Kitty leaned back on her chair and looked over to the Brotherhood's table. She caught Pietro glancing at her briefly. She smiled when he threw her a wink. He was wearing green cargo pants and a simple, long-sleeved black shirt. Hot as usual.

This was such a bad idea. She and Pietro. Rogue was right. Kitty **was** into bad boys. _Who's next? Sabertooth?_ – she thought sarcastically. She knew she should end this 'thing' between her and Pietro, but it wasn't easy. This is how this goes: Once you spot the beauty in a person, it's not easy to ignore it. And Pietro was definitely not someone to be easily ignored. He was handsome, cool, charming and most of all HOT! He had that killer smirk that made every girl weak, and when he winked at them with those sea-blue eyes their stomachs would make flip-flops. Things like this have never worked on Kitty before. So why now? She was going insane! She really was! Hitting on Magneto's son? Seriously, what was she thinking?

He looked at her again and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back. _DAMMIT!_ – she thought. _Hold back, Kitty! Hold it back!_ – she told herself.  
He threw another smile and she automatically returned it. _DAMMIT!_

_No, I can't give into this. . . Or maybe just one last time. NO! Get yourself together! _– she mentally kicked herself. _Okay, okay. Calm down. Let's do it slowly. Baby steps. First, don't think of Pietro. Just for a minute. It's simple. He's really not that great. I mean he's pretty handsome, but. . . and his body. . . his naked, lusty body. . . as he holds me tight with his strong arms and bits my neck so passionately that I thought I would – DAMMIT!_

She heaved a sigh of defeat and hit her head against the table.

_"Kitty, are you all right?"_ – asked Jean. Kitty snapped her head up. Everyone at the table were looking at her questioningly.

_"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired."_

_"Maybe you should go out to the fresh air."_ – suggested Scott.

_"Yeah, sure. Good idea. See you guys!"_ – she really thought it was a good idea. At least it would help to clear her head.

Pietro noticed her moving towards the doors.

_"Be right back!"_ – he said and zipped after her.

_"If you won't be back before I finish my meal I'm gonna eat yours too!"_ – Fred yelled after him. Pietro ignored him.

He spotted Kitty behind the gym. She was leaning against the wall, trying to relax. No one else was there.

_"Hey, Baby Kitty!"_ – he said with his trademark grin. She smiled back. It was impossible to hold back returning his charming grin.

_"'Baby Kitty'? Is that my new nickname, Pretty Pie?"_

_"Not bad!"_ – he chuckled. Then he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
_"I haven't seen you all Sunday."_ – The minute the words left his mouth he realized how stupid he was. Haven't seen her _'all Sunday'_! _'All Sunday'!_? She wasn't his girlfriend, but even if she was, freaking out about not seeing her for one day was so not smooth. So not Pietro Maximoff.  
_"Uh, I mean. . ."_

_"I know."_ – she cut him off. _"Look, it's not easy. I'm not entirely sure what this 'thing' is between us. . . I mean I know it's not a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. . . but what is it then? It's not good, I mean it is good, huh, awsome in fact, but it's wrong too and. . ."_ – she kept on talking nonsense. Pietro tried to pay attention; he knew exactly what she was trying to say, and obviously she couldn't draw it up any better than him. But his eyes quickly wandered down to her pretty lips. He remembered how it felt kissing her, and for a millisecond, his brain shut down and he went into instinct mode.

He put his hands to the sides of her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She forgot what she was talking about immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands were stroking her back causing her to moan. He pressed her against the wall and lifted her slightly so she could wrap her legs around his waist. They couldn't get enough of each other. They wanted to taste, touch and smell each other more and more. They even forget that they were in school.

That until they heard the bell ring. They jump apart in surprise. _DAMMIT!_ - They both thought.

They fixed their clothes and hair and looked at each other. They knew exactly that they lost control entirely. They couldn't stop it, whatever it was.

_"We should go. I don't wanna be late."_ – she said, trying to calm herself down so the blush would disappear from her face. She started to walk away.

_"Kitty. . . "_ – he stopped her. He hesitated for a couple of moments. _"Meet me after school! . . . In the gym."_ – his face was firm, but in his mind he was desperately begging: _'Say yes! Say yes! Please say yes!'_ He could feel his heart beating in his throat.

_"Sure, Pretty Pie. Why not?"_ – she said. They smiled at each other warmly, and went back to school, each to their own classes.

They didn't notice the dark figure in the shadows, watching them with narrowed eyes.

* * *

Uuuh! Mysterious figure in the shadows! Whoever could that be?

Anyway, don't forget to review!

Seriously click on it! Click! Click! Click! :)


	5. Who's Emma?

**Chapter Five: Who's Emma?**

They were gonna meet at the gym after school. Kitty had to figure out how to get rid of the X-men. Seriously, it was nice that they were so close, always there for each other and all. But it didn't help if you wanted to be with your secret boyfriend. Specially if he's your enemy.

Pietro had it easy. All he had to say was _'I'm off! '_ and that was it. At the Brotherhood no one questioned where he's going, who he's meeting, when he's coming home. Kitty envied him for that right now.

Kitty was sitting next to Jubilee in chemistry. Evan and Rogue were in the same class too.

After the bell rung they gathered their homework and headed towards the exit. Kitty's mind was racing. She needed to figure out some excuse quickly.

_'I forgot my book?' – No, I'm definitely gonna spent more time with Pietro that fetching my book could cover._

_'I have detention?' – No, I never have detention. . . Oh! I got it! I got it!_

_"Hey, guys! I forgot I promised a friend of mine that I'd help her to prepare for her physics test!"_

_"What friend?"_ – asked Evan.

_"Uhm, Emma." _– she said the first name that came to her mind.

_"Emma?"_ – Evan repeated. He didn't know any Emma, and couldn't recall Kitty ever mentioning her.

_"Yeah, Emma. She's new here. I'm helping her out. Would you guys tell Scott that I'm not coming? I'll just call a cab when we're done."_

_"How came you never mentioned her before?" _– Evan just couldn't drop it.

Rogue noticed Kitty's pink cheeks and knew instantly there was no Emma. Kitty had a secret date with her secret boyfriend. As much as she hated the idea of Pietro and Kitty as a couple, Kitty was her best friend, and she'd back her up.

_"Gosh, Evan! She just said she's new here! Don't act like a warder! If she wants to stay and study then she'll stay and study! She doesn't need your approval, God!" _– Rogue burst out.

_"Okay okay, I was just asking. No need to go berserker on me!"_

Kitty gave Rogue a _thanks_-look.

_"We'll talk to Scott."_ – said Rogue.

Kitty thanked her and ran off.

She managed to get to the gym without being caught by anyone. She blissfully avoided every student or teacher.

She stepped to the door, and took another look around. There was no one to be seen, so she phased through the door.

Pietro was leaning against the wall. When he noticed her he smiled.

_"Hey, Baby Kitty!"_

_"Hey!"_ – she replied smiling. That was all they said. She walked over to him and jumped into his open arms.

_While that, at the parking lot. . ._

Scott was leaning against his car when Rogue, Evan and Jubilee arrived.

_"It's about time!"_ – he said when he noticed them. _"The Professor called. He said we should hurry back. Logan's going to Canada this Friday, so we're doing that day's danger room session tonight!"_

_"Aghh, man!"_ – they all grunted.

_"Hey, where's Kitty?"_ – asked Scott, when he noticed she was missing.

_"She's tutoring a friend of hers. She said something about some physics test or I don't know."_ – said Evan.

_"Well, physics gonna have to wait, cause I'm not gonna be the one to tell Logan she's not coming!" _– he said and headed towards the entrance. Rogue's eyes widened.

_"Wait! Scott!"_ – she called after him.

_"What?"_ – he asked, but he didn't stop.

_"Ohm, Uhm. . ."_ – Rogue had no idea what to say. Seriously, what could she say to stop him? So she just ran after him.

Evan and Jubes caught up with him too.

_"Maybe they're in the library!"_ – said Jubilee.

_"Right! Probably!"_ – said Rogue. She was sure Kitty didn't meet Pietro there. It was a public place. And even if it wasn't, she was sure Pietro wouldn't go near the library.

They checked it. No sign of Kitty.

_"Maybe she's in the cafeteria."_ – said Jubes.

_"Maybe."_ – said Scott. They were walking around school, hoping to find her.

Rogue on the other hand was hoping NOT to find her. Or let's rather say not to find THEM. And she doesn't mean 'Emma'. No, Kitty's with Pietro Maximoff. Yuck! What is Kitty thinking? Dating the enemy never works! Kitty loves those romantic stories. Enemies falling in love. . . Romeo and Juliet. . . West Side Story etc. She should know better! It didn't work with Lance! Why the hell would it work with Pietro? It's Pietro for crying out loud! He'd never choose her over his father! Never! Kitty's heading straight towards another heartbreak! Can't she see that?

Rogue was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice they were heading towards the gym.

_"Why would she go to learn to the gym?"_ – asked Jubes.

_"I don't know. We've checked everywhere else."_ – said Scott. _"A quick look and we're going, I promise. I mean it's not like-"_ – he opened the door and. . .

Kitty and Pietro froze immediately when they heard the door open. The position they froze in. . . not very chaste. No! They didn't get THAT far, but still. . .

Pressed to each other. Her tongue in his mouth. His hand under her shirt. Messy hair. Wrinkled cloths.

They slowly turned their heads towards the door. Kitty would've screamed if she'd remembered how to breathe.

Scott, Evan, Jubilee and Rogue were standing across the room with their mouths open.

It took a couple of minutes until the shock slowly started to fade.

Kitty and Pietro finally started to pulled away from each other slowly.

He slowly pulled his hand from under her shirt, causing Evan and Scott to wince. Aside from that reaction, the four intruders were obviously still in a shock-like state.

Kitty and Pietro finally managed to untangle themselves. Pietro smoothed his hear back and Kitty put her shirt straight.

The four X-men still couldn't move (or breathe).

Kitty put her hands behind her back and flashed her famous innocent-look.

_"Soooooo. What's up?"_ – she asked with a lovely smile. Though she knew exactly, the puppy dog face couldn't help her this time.

* * *

**A/N:**

Shortest chapter till now. Sorry, I really don't have time for more right now.

But I guess this is a pretty good cliffhanger, right?

Anyway, don't forget to review! Aaaaaaaand **click**! :)


	6. The Xmen find it out

**A/N:**

Hey!

Sorry for making you wait. But to make it up to you I wrote a nice, long chapter, with a lot of drama (and lemon stuff)!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six: The X-men find it out**

_"Hey! You guys!"_ – Kitty said waving her hand in front of her friends' faces. She was starting to worry. They still wouldn't move.

Pietro noticed that she was getting nervous.

_"Let me try."_ – he whispered to her and before she could've answered he sped in front of the X-men. He eyed his old rival, Evan.  
_"What's up, Daniels? Cat took your tongue?"_

Finally Evan blinked.  
_"Maximoff you basterd! What do you think you're doing to Kitty?"_ – he yelled. This brought the other three out of the shock. They were starring at Pietro with anger.

_"What I'm doing 'TO' Kitty? It's what I'm doing WITH Kitty, geek!" - he stopped, then he decided to tease them a little more.  
"And what I was gonna do ON Kitty!"_ – he turned to Kitty and winked. She finally smiled a little. That until Scott spoke.

_"Kitty! What the hell is going on?"_ – his voice was filled with anger.  
_"You just broke up with that loser, Alvers, and already you're back on the Brotherhood?"_ – by the end of the sentence his voice was rather disappointed than angry. This made Kitty's heart clutch.

Pietro noticed. But Scott wasn't done yet.

_"You know what? If you're so much into them you should just join them! You'd probably be better off with them."_

This was it. The last straw for Kitty. Her eyes started to tear up. Rogue, Jubilee and Evan blinked. Scott was too harsh. Kitty's eyes were filled with sorrow. It broke Pietro's heart. How could that jerk, Summers, say something like that. She was too good for the Brotherhood.

Rogue was the first one to speak after a moment of awkward silence.  
_"Scott, that's a little too-"_ – but she was cut off. Namely by Pietro. He punched Scott in the stomach hard. Scott fell on the floor. He curled in a ball and coughed and grunted in pain.

Evan let his spikes out.  
_"You wanna fight, Maximoff?"_ – he yelled.

_"You couldn't take me down on your best day, Daniels!"_

_"You're asking for it, freak!"_ – said Evan and let his spikes grow some more.

_"No! I'm begging for it, loser!"_ – said Pietro as he took a fighting position.

Suddenly he felt a touch on his back. He turned around and saw Kitty. Her worried face made him forget about Evan.

Rogue put her hand on Evan's shoulder.  
_"Chill, Evan! This is not the time and place."_ – Evan realized she was right and pulled his spikes back. They helped Scott up.

Kitty cupped Pietro's face.  
_"Thanks. . . I mean. . . You know, not for hitting Scott. . . Thanks for standing out for me."_ – she said in a whispery voice and gently stroked his cheek. He smiled back at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
_"Any time, Baby Kitty."_ – and with that he kissed her gently. She leaned into the kiss. His soft lips stroke against hers.

_"Oh, God!"_ – Evan grunted. Pietro and Kitty kind of forget the others were there. The boys looked angry. Jubilee chuckled accidentally. She just couldn't hold it longer. The older X-men like Scott or Evan still saw the Brotherhood as the enemy. Though since Apocalypse there were no open fights. To Jubilee, this was kind of funny. Rogue elbowed her. She looked up and saw the others starring at her with raised eyebrows.

She quickly looked at her watch.

_"Oh, look! We're late for DR session! Let's go!"_

_"Danger room session? Today?"_ – Kitty asked confused.

_"Yeah, that's why we came back for you. But our Friday's gonna be free."_ – said Rogue.

_"Cool!"_ – Kitty smiled happily. _"Let's go then!"_

_"Wait! That's it? He PUNCHED ME!"_ – Scott yelled.

_"You want more?" _– Pietro made a move towards Scott. Kitty stepped in his way.

_"Drop it, Pretty Pie!"_ – she said.

_"'Pretty Pie'? Seriously?"_ – Jubilee burst out laughing.

_"Let's go already!"_ – said Rogue and she pushed the others towards the door. She knew they didn't needed to see Kitty and Pietro's goodbye kiss.

_"Call me when the storm is over."_ – he told her.

_"Sure."_ – she smiled and kissed him before she ran after the others.

Scott and Evan gave Kitty the silent treatment of her life on their way back. Jubilee still couldn't stop giggling. Kitty looked ashamed and happy at the same time. Rogue couldn't stand the silence anymore.  
_"So are we gonna tell the others?"_

_"Damn straight we are!"_ - said Evan. _"Starting with the Professor. No! Wolverine! Bet he has something to say about it!"_

_"Like what, Evan?"_ - asked Kitty.  
_"It's not like the Brotherhood is enemy anymore! What's the problem? He's a guy and I'm a girl. That's it."_

_"And what kind of guy is he, Kitty?"_ - asked Scott.  
_"A skirt chasing stud who has never taken a girl on a second date in his life! I HATED Alvers, Kitty, you know that, but even he was better than Maximoff!"_

_"God, Scott, you're not my escort! It's not like I'm physically in danger. Pietro's not gonna try to MURDER me, for crying out loud! The Professor knows that!"_

_"We'll see!"_ - said Scott.

Kitty was a little worried. The Professor wouldn't forbid it, right? He's all about second chances, right?

When they arrived at the Institute Logan was waiting at the door. Not a good sign. Logan was pretty strict about the DR sessions.

Scott pulled over and they got out of the car.

_"Ya're late, bub."_ - Logan grunted.

_"I know."_ - Scott said.  
_"Blame that on Kitty."_

_"Hey! It's not my fault that you freaked out!"_ - Kitty yelled.

_"Anyone would've freaked out!"_ - Scott yelled back.

_"I know it took you by surprise, but you're not in the position to tell me who I can see in my private life, Scott!"_

_"Is there a problem?"_ - they heard a voice from inside. The Professor appeared at the door and looked at them questioningly.

_"We need to talk, Professor!"_ - Scott said.

They went up to the Professor's office. Kitty, Scott and Logan. The others went to prepare for the DR session and tell the others that they're gonna have to wait a little more.

Kitty wasn't sure if it was a good thing Logan was there. He was usually supportive to her, but. . . well, yeah, making out with Pietro? She wasn't sure how well he'd take it.

Scott and Kitty were sitting across the Professor at his desk, while Logan was leaning against the door frame.

Scott told the Professor what happened. Well, his version of what happened. Which wasn't untrue, just not very well pointed out.  
He mentioned that Pietro hit him like a dozen times, but WHY he hit him. . . that was just an incidental detail to Scott, barely worth to mention.

The Professor's face was emotionless. As usual. He was always careful not to jump into conclusions too early, and even if he did, he showed no sign of it until he had heard both sides. Kitty loved him for that. Specially now.

When Scott was done he turned to her.

_"Kitty?"_

She took a deep breath.  
_"I like Pietro. And he likes me. We may be going a little too fast, but. . . I wanna see how this could turn out. I know it may be a mistake, but I don't think that's a reason to not even try it. I mean. . . Who can live a life without risks? I can't ignore my feelings just because there are some difficulties, and wait until I fall in love with someone Scott approves of. What if that never happens at all? I think Pietro. . . Pietro and I deserve a chance. Maybe we'll break up tomorrow, or maybe we'll grow old together, I don't know. But I wanna find out."_

The Professor nodded.  
_"I see."_ - he took a deep breath.  
_"What worries me, is that Mr. Maximoff is still most loyal to his father, whereof I haven't heard of since. . . 'the Apocalypse-incident'. We don't know his purposes and thus the Brotherhood's intentions. If there are any at all, of course."_

Scott smiled. He knew where this was going. There was no way the Professor would approve of this.

_"But recently the Brotherhood showed no sign of animosity towards the X-men, especially towards you, Kitty. The relation between the two teams is not as smooth as it should be. And I don't know anyone who would be more suitable to improve that than you, Kitty."_

_"Really?"_ - she asked in genial surprise.

_"Yes. You managed to find the balance between the Brotherhood and the X-men. You're the only one welcomed in the Brotherhood, despite you being an X-men. I'm also impressed by the breakthrough you've achieved in the development of Wanda's social skills. I've known and treated her since she was a small child, but I couldn't get her to open up and overcome her anger as you did. I have nothing against your relationship with Mr. Maximoff. . . Though you might should consider to. . . take things a little slower."_ - he said.

Kitty's cheeks turned bright pink, but she couldn't stop smiling. The Professor approved! Yay!

Scott had to swallow the bitter pill.

But he didn't like it. On their way to the Danger Room he didn't say a word and he went ahead leaving Kitty with Logan walking at a normal pace.

_"So. . ."_ - Kitty started when she was alone with Logan.

_"So?"_

_"What do you think?"_

_"I think you have the worst taste in men, Half-pint."_ - he chuckled and pet her head.

_"Do you think it's a mistake?"_

_"Probably. But I'm proud of you for standing your ground. I know you'll be able to handle it if it ends bad."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. Ye're a tough kid."_

_"Thanks, Mr. Logan!"_ - she said with a cute smile.

_"Don't mention, kid. But next time. . . "_

_"Next time?"_

_"Don't be late for my session!"_

After the DR session (which has been brutal btw) Kitty took a nice shower and went back downstairs for dinner. A really tense dinner, since Scott wouldn't talk to her and no one dared to mention the Kitty-Pietro thing in his presence. Even though they would've die to know more about it.

Back in her room she grabbed her phone and started to dial the Brotherhood. Before she pushed the green button she stopped. Her thing with Pietro was not a secret at the Institute anymore but Lance didn't know about it yet. Actually no one knew about it at the Brotherhood except for Wanda and Pietro of course. She decided to call his cell.

_"Hey!"_ - she heard his voice on other end of the line.

_"Hey!"_

_"So, how did it go? You can sleep over if they threw you out, you know."_ - he joked. Kitty giggled.

_"They didn't throw me out, idiot!"_

_"Ah, too bad! I was hoping you'd become a stray kitten I can bring home!"_

She chuckled.  
_"I can imagine."_

_"So, how did it really go?"_

_"Well, Scott freaked out, as you know. But the Professor was really cool about it. He said it's fine if we see each other."_

_"Really? I didn't even dare to hope that. What about. . . Uhm. . . "_

_"Logan's okay with it too. Don't worry, he won't go after you or anything."_

_"Cool. I mean. . . Not that I'm afraid or anything. . . "_

_"Yeah, yeah, I know." -_ she rolled her eyes.

_"So. You busy now?"_

_"What? It's almost 10 pm!"_

_"So you're not busy."_

_"Pietro, it's late."_

_"I know, but we've been interrupted TWICE today! I haven't been with you since Saturday. I miss you."_

_"Ah, that's so sweet, Pietro! But I can't sneak out."_

_"Why not? It wouldn't be the first time! You used to do that all the time to see Lance."_

_"Yeah, but at least you guys knew about that. Lance, Fred and Todd don't know about this. I'd have to sneak out here, sneak into your place, then sneak out from there and sneak back in here. Ah! There's just too much sneaking around!"_

_"Hold on! Be right there."_

_"Right where? What do you mean?. . . Pietro? . . . Pietro, are you there?"_

She heard some noise from her window. She got off her bed and walked over. Pietro was standing in the garden throwing small rocks at her window. Kitty giggled and opened the window.

_"Are you crazy? What are you doing here? How did you even know which one was my window?"_

_"Been here before, remember? To drop Mystique's massage for Blue-boy. And as for what I'm doing here I came for you! Come down here!"_ - He smiled and spread his arms. Kitty wanted to be in those arms too bad to resist. She stepped in the wall and let herself slowly slip down phasing. When she was down she ran to him and kissed him. He held her close.

_"So, the others aren't home."_ - he said.  
_"Fred and Todd dragged Lance to some party to cheer him up a little and Wanda went with them so they wouldn't cause any trouble. So now I've got a big, empty house! I'm so lonely there all by myself, Kitty Baby."_ - he said in cute, fake-sad voice.

_"Ah, you poor thing!"_ - she said petting his head.  
_"You need company?"_

He nodded excitedly.

_"If only I could get there fast enough. . . "_ - she couldn't finish the sentence. He picked her up and sped to the Boarding House, and up to his room.

He put her down. He didn't need to turn the lights on. It was a full moon. Its shine gave them just enough light to star into each other's eyes.

And that's what they did. Stand there. Starring at each other. He caressed her cheek gently with the back of his hand. Then he leaned down and kissed her gently. Once. Then pulled away a little. Their foreheads still touching. He grabbed her shoulders and slid his hands down her arms enjoying the silkiness of her skin. Then he grabbed her waist firmly but gently and guided her to the bed. His bed.

They were alone. Their pulses were pounding.

Her breath caught in her throat as he laid her on his bed. He kissed her again. Eased his tongue into her mouth. He slid his hands down her thighs and back up to her butt. His hands so experienced. She shuddered.

He slid off her clothes and let her undress him. Without breaking the eye contact. He snuggles up to her but made sure he wasn't lying against her with all his weight. They were skin to skin. Cuddling naked. Kissing each other randomly on the lips, shoulder and neck.

She was so beautiful and perfect he couldn't hold it any longer. He slipped between her thighs. When he pushed inside firmly, she inhaled sharply. Her moan was shaky from pleasure.

He set a calm, cadent pace and kissed her. After a while his movements gathered pace and so the kiss became more and more aggressive.

She broke the kiss and put her face against his chest. She whimpered and squealed. This told him she was about to reach the spot. Already. She pulled him harder against her by clawing the small of his back and soon her body clenched.

Her legs around his waist hold him in place for like a minute. Pietro waited patiently, though wasn't done yet.

When she relaxed he pulled away a little to kiss her and started moving again slowly. She was much more sensitive now. Every single movement of his caused her to flutter. She soon got in the swing of it again and started to squirm under him.

Pietro was getting closer, so he started to knock her harder and faster. If that wasn't enough, his deep, manly moaning did the job for Kitty. She came again. Together with Pietro.

After he caught his breath enough to speak he pulled her close possessively.  
_"You're mine."_ - he whispered to her ear. She couldn't answer. She just smiled and let him hold her tight as if telling him _'Yeah, I know. Please, don't let go of me.'_

* * *

**A/N:**

I have some exams coming up soon, so I can't tell you when I can upload next time. But I promise I won't stop writing!

Bye! And review! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
